What could possibly go wrong?
by Loki for the win
Summary: re-post and corrected version of a story I poster sometime last year. Pre Thor. Loki is bored and so decides to go visit a very old friend but when one of their pranks goes a little too far disaster strikes


**What could possibly go wrong?**

I guess it just wasn't my day; I mean how the heck do you end up locked in a glass box with bloody Loki, Loki of all people; the Norse God of mischief Loki. My day had started great then turned to a complete catastrophe in a matter of hours and it was all Loki's fault.

It all started this morning when I was taking a shortcut through the forest near my house whilst on my way to school. I was passing the stream where I know the wild brumbies drink from when something caught my eye. An oddly dressed, really tall man with cropped shoulder length black hair was staggering around on the bank. Unfortunately he wasn't looking in my general direction and was too far away from me to make out any of his features. But by the looks of him he was very drunk so I just turned back around and kept walking, only a little faster and quieter this time. All was going well until I stepped on a twig and it snapped under my foot. The creepy guy's head snapped up so fast I thought he might get whiplash and stared me straight in the eye. I stared back for what felt like an eternity before spinning around and running for my life. I knew those eyes anywhere, those green orbs that haunted my memory and dreams; they were the eyes of Loki Odinson. I heard a menacing cackle of laughter behind me then I slammed into something hard that hadn't been in my way two seconds ago and fell to the ground in a heap. Groaning I looked up and saw Loki looming over me, arms crossed over his chest head bent looking down upon me and a smirk upon his lips.  
"Hello Aria, did you really believe you could run from me? In fact why did you run from me?" he leered in a deep smooth voice. Jumping to my feet as fast as I could I raised my right hand and slapped him hard across the face, the sound echoing into the silence. Anger flashed across his eyes and I flinched and started backing away when his hand snatched my wrist and yanked me closer to him.  
"Please don't kill me," I stammered in slight fear looking everywhere other than at Loki himself.  
He let out a low rumble of laughter, wrapped his arms around me and teleported us to Asgard itself. Gone was the forest surrounding my family home in New South Wales Australia. When I opened my eyes I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. Asgard was indescribable, even if I tried to describe it I could not the only words that came to mind were breath taking. Looking up at Loki I realised he was still holding tight to me and I shoved my hands into his chest pushing away from him. Unfortunately he let go of me as soon as I raised my arms and I ended up once again flat on my bum looking up at him whilst he laughed at my misfortune. Huffing I got up and walked away.  
"I wasn't aware you knew your way around Asgard Little Song. Leave me if you wish but have fun getting lost and most probably eaten by something," Loki muttered.  
"Little Song, what the hell is that?" I sneered, "Oh and just so you know if you **ever** call me that again I will hit you again, and it won't be in that pretty little face of yours," I spat. √Loki just gave me a look that said go on I dare you, making me want to do it all the more.  
"Walk," he said as he pushed me forward earning himself an 'if looks could kill glare' but I remained silent and continued walking.  
"What am I doing here Loki?" I sighed after a few minutes of silence. "It's been two years since I last saw you and when you left, you left me surrounded by cops in the middle of Trafalgar square that was why I ran, I don't want to end up in a messy situation or holding cell again. So anyway what is it you actually want."  
"What I always want when I see you, to have a bit of fun whilst wreaking havoc upon others, it's what we do best. Also I wished to apologise to you about London, sorry," he said in a serious tone. Looking at each other we both just fell into hysterical fits of laughter.  
"Did I just hear you, Loki Odinson, apologise for something? Can I have that in writing, are you sick?" I mocked.  
"No you cannot get it in writing and if you ever tell anyone I'll deny it, now come on we have scheming to do," he muttered pushing me along.

**********************************************************************************

Four and a half hours later Asgard was up in flames and Loki and I were running for our lives from guards hell bent on catching and locking us up.  
"This is entirely your fault Loki!" I yelled at him. "Yeah, sure, let's blow up Thor's chambers you said, it'll be fun you said, I'll enchant it so that the fire doesn't spread you said, what could possibly go wrong you said. Um how about **everything** you whimpering mule" I glowered in rage.  
"How is it my fault the enchantment didn't work. How was I supposed to know human explosives are twice as potent as Asgardian ones," he shot back.  
"I can see them, faster, faster!" we heard a deep gruff voice of one of the guards shout to his comrades about fifty meters behind us. Loki and I shared a look of dread and ran even faster, only to end up exactly where they wanted us, backed up against a wall warded from magic trapping us. A mean, scary looking seven foot guard advanced on me with a malicious, blood thirsty grin plastered on his lips. Feeling like a trapped rat I did the first thing that came to mind, I tried to duck under him and make an escape only to have him smash me in the head with his fist, promptly knocking me out.

When I came to I found myself lying on a cold, hard, white tiled floor in a practically empty, save the bed and toilet, boring white room. When my eyes finally focused properly and the room stopped swimming I saw Loki sitting comfortably on the bed silently reading a book with a look of boredom on his face.  
"Are we in a... a," Loki cut me off before I could finish my sentence  
"Prison cell? yes and I suggest you get comfortable as I doubt my brother will be letting us out anytime soon," he said sounding tired.  
'_Great, I'm stuck in a cell on Asgard with Loki for god knows how long .It is not my day,' _I thought as I crawled onto the twin bed and began reading over Loki's shoulder. 


End file.
